Half Life Full Life Consequences 3:A NewBeginning
by Waterfelon
Summary: The legendary so-bad-it's-good half life series is revived by one of it's most happy fans. Henry Freeman who is John Freeman son has to live up to full life consequences and defeet evil uprining forrest of time.


Author's Note:

This is my attempt at a fan fiction of the original Half Life fan fiction, "Half Life: Full Life Consequences" by the legendary squirrelking. It is my tribute to the genius that spawned a hugely popular fan fiction series and machinima on youtube.

As a huge fan of the machinima I was sad when the series reached it's conclusion so I have decided to continue the fanon and carry on the story of the Freeman family indefinitely in the style of the originals, to carry as much continuity between the two series as possible.

So what if the story didn't end with the defeat of the combines? Hopefully there are more like me who want to hear more of the ridiculous and hysterical adventures of the remaining Freemans and so I will try not to disappoint. This is my first attempt at fanfic so try to enjoy it and not complain too much, I know I can never reach the same level as the original but I feel it my duty to carry on a legendary series which had so much more potential.

I have tried to honour the original fanfic as much as possible, but I have also extended the length of the episodes, so I hope you find it a fitting continuation and hopefully it captures the greatness of the original.

I expect this new series of stories I am writing to follow on directly from the plot established (was there one??) in the original Full Life Consequences, hopefully with the aim to have a fully animated version made for youtube to further the machinima series as well.

So without further ado, here is …

Half Life: Full Life Consequences 3 - A NewBeggining

(Part 5 of the Full Life Consequences Series

Originally by squirrelking)

…President Henry Freeman and people and animals and earth had peace and in the middle of new city was a statue that said "John Freeman Saver of Humens"

THE END

OR WAS IT??????????

It had been long years since bfore time of John Freeman quest to help Earth free man from evil combine bad guys in nastey dark big tower of smoke and glowy things. John Freeman sacriface had not been in vain becos after war against combines the humens had been happy and free and dancing and slightly sad becos John Freeman had dead.

Henry Freeman who was John Freeman son was President of Mesa now and hade lead the humens against the dark guys in the daze of war. President Henry Freeman was walking to new humen city called Freema with towers and parks were happy humen people played with cats and doges and the sun shone into eyes and blinded but good way and nice place.

Henry Freeman like new Earth but still morned for his dad John Gordon Freeman, Saver of Humens. Henry Freeman had hear intelligence from president advicers so he went fast to golden statue of dad in center of Freema to seed what problems is. Wen he got there Henry Freeman saw nasty stupid humens spraying graffiti spray in John Freeman face.

Henry Freeman got angry eyes at norty humens for being diswristpectful and said "Ignorant humen you will be nice to John FreemaN spirit!" and pulled out trusty wepon to shoot them in head.

Naughty humens scrimed but Henry Freeman couldn't do it so Henry Freeman put the gun back and shook feasts at stupid humens to make them go.

"Stay away from Freema evil guys ands make happy " Henry Freeman said to humens jumping downly.

Henry Freeman was dispeared at losing mom and dad and Gorden Freeman and put hands in head. Henry Freeman looked up to the top of the sky and saw three birds flying to sun. Then he look back up at John Freeman statue, which said now " Jo Firemans savour rof hums".

Henry Freeman angered at the statute with teirs in eyes and said "Why my dad and uncle go. I am sad with no body and all Freeman family has paste away!" Henry Freeman looked sad at ground and back but sat up agen and knew what has tobe done.

Henry Freeman ranned upside down to where bad humens had gone to and stood on platform in big Freema town squared with parade and presents and guns somehow. Henry Freeman shout to crowds and bad men "My family have suffared for long now and so I make Freema and Mesa be grapeful. My dad and uncle are turning ingraves becos bad humens forget their sacrfice" Henry Freeman said.

" John Freeman and Gordon Freeman and Mom have No Life Consequences from combines and now I must live up to my family name to make consequences for evil humen guys ones and for all! " Henry Freeman speaked from high.

All the humens felt sorry for president Henry Freeman and choked with emulsion and loud crayed " WE KEEP MEMORY OF FREEMAN FAMILY NAME! " and they cheered and fell. Except some humens didnt liked other humens and Henry Freeman!

Then some bigger people came in font and Henry Freeman said "Stand and delever, enemies of the Free mans! " and crowds of warriors frayed to scene to support Henry Freeman cause.

Some humens said " Why is some humens be nasty to Presleydent? " but it was too late of them becos the fighting had alreddy strted.

Bad humens came in waves and piles with fire and bombs fell with fastly in bad place. the nasty humens said " WE OF DARK SOUL HENRY FREEMAN AND SO YOU DIE!! " and charged to the place where the good humens and Henry Fleaman was.

Lots of humens punched and kick in faces and throwed riots while larfting and shot in heads. People were diing and banana was all around. Henry Freeman was scarred for briefs time but thought " I must defend goast of dad " and swished off to fight the humens where he was.

Henry Freeman said " I used to portect humens but now some are bad and I am lonely". The humens were being overuned by nasty big people with sticks and nifes for timed, but then shot down some evil guys with a salt rifle and grenaids from floor.

The bad humens took out wepons and masheen guns to kill each other humens with, and cats and doges said " It is time to run becos we are furry and small " and chugged to safe place. Bad humens killd the good guys and now the town of Freema had becomed dark place with taint of evil and combine things and no humens left now for good of all days.

Henry Freeman thought " Freema is not nice place no more " and walked to kill bad guys with shoes from kicks. The nasty humens wet now to retreat on safe soiled but Henry freeman and gud humens said " YOU WILL NOT LEAF!" and blow up with rockets.

All the bad humens were dieded from the explod of rocket guns but it was note enough to rid Freema city from evil things.

One bad guy still though remainded after good humens prevailed and spun quickly to Henry Freeman face weeping. Henry Freeman smiled and looked down and bad guy said " Stope now Henry Freeman!" with sad on face.

" NO YOU MOCK FREEMAN FAMILY NAME SO NOW YOU PAY!! " Henry Freeman said. But Henry Freeman knew this wasnt not Henry Freeman becos Mesa Presleydent is nice and jolly sumtimes but also busy and scared and loves peaches

" You are evil humen and I must kill you for John Freeman memory!" Henry Freeman said.

"It is not time Henry Freeman!" bad humen said with evil combine mask on faces, and throw fists at Henry Freeman!

Bad humen fists hit Henry Freeman but Henry Freeman dodge fists this time and backflapped into the sky for powerful move. Henry Freeman smashed fastly to evil humen bad guy and pushed bad man away but bad man came back with shurikanes and evil smiles on faces.

Henry Freeman felt scarred agen and said "How you know Henry Freeman name? " and ducked the shurikanes and grabed spare crowbarb from ground.

" I hate combines and humens and want peace for rest of daze!" the dark mane said. Henry Freeman said " NO TIME FOE TALK" and got tired of talking so aired of the grass and went to attack masky combine face into the sky.

The Combine humen fell to floor in heap and blood but got up and throw more shurikanes at Henry Freeman arm in guilt. Henry Freeman was injured but carried on fighting like good soul and make Freeman zombie goasts proud and happy. Blood splated out of Henry Freeman arm but was not too bad and Henry Freeman hit more shurikens and rocks into bad guy with crowbard and blowed up the science to make bad turn nice.

Now bad guy was good again but a nother faster humen came with big and strong and strted to beat up downed Freeman on the ground besides humen. Henry Freeman had lost his hop and expected to dead.

"LOOK OUT BRO!" sed the crazy humen person and jumping!

" NO!" Henry Freeman said and Henry Freeman life flushed before eyes

Then out of nowear the other bad guy humen combine turned good with no mask and launched face at new evil guy in pain! " I will avenge my bro for dead and hurt and to get back power from combines! " said the bad good guy with no science no more!

Rockets and wepon had no bullets now so humen sliced brane of bad guy with Henry Freeman crowbare and punched the final combine in the eyes and make place safe agen to make gods happy and take care of broken Freema.

The placed was betterd now but Henry Freeman cold. But that's Ok becos Henry Freeman was still alive and breathing but slowly although faster now sometimes. Humen said " I am sorry bro becos I was in science but now I am good and helpd Preslydent Bro!"

Henry Freemen loked up to the sky and sawed three birds again and said " YOU ARE BRO HUMEN BECOS NOW BIRDS IN THE SKY ARE HAPPY AND YOU KILLD BAD GUY WITH EYE PUNCH LIKE GOOD FREEMAN DOES!" and smiled with more tears Like John Freeman but was still weak.

" I was evil and stupid bro bro so now I look after Henry Freeman to live up to my family name and prevent No Life Consequences!" humen said and wanted to fight for more freedome again.

Henry Freeman felt like recover was combing and so aksed " Humen wat your name " and prepaired for good news.

"Henry Freeman, meet your bro from long time. Iam long lost bro bro and my name is MARTIN FREEMAN!" Martin Freeman said with tears under eys but with smiles on faces and Henry Freeman stucks thumbs up and laughed long time.

" I LOVE YOU BRO U SAVE ME FROM CERTAIN DOME AND I GRAPEFUL!"

And Henry Freeman smiled happy smile from times long ago and eyes look sad but heart was happy and peaceful.

Then suddenly out of blue big noise and smoke and stuff came but also glowy somewhere in distance and Freemans looked and saw combines coming from smoke with chant hearing " FREEMA MUST CRUSHED!"

" OH NOES BRO! " Freemans said.. And they laughed but they didnt.

To Be Continued?

* * *

Well, what did you think?

If popular enough I have plenty more ideas for where the story could go, so please get in touch and thanks for reading!

Written by: Waterfelon (Generally known as Nytmayre)

Special thanks to: SoulReaperSword

Based on the original fanfic by: squirrelking

What I consider to be the Half Life: Full Life Consequences Chronology -

* * *

1 - Quarter Life: Halfway To Destruction by Peter Chimaera

2 - Quarter Life: Origin of Doom by Ozelet

3 - Half Life: Full Life Consequences by squirrelking

4 - Half Life: Full Life Consequences 2: WhatHasToBeDone by squirrelking

5 - Half Life: A Hero Beginning by squirrelking

6 - Half Life: Full Life Consequences: Free Man by squirrelking

7 - Half Life: Full Life Consequences 3: A NewBeginning by Waterfelon

8 - To Be Continued?


End file.
